Siete minutos en el paraiso
by British.Mrs.Cipriano
Summary: Bella odia a Edward por ser un mujeriego."—¿¡Que tengo que hacer que? —dije al borde del colapso, mis ojos se habian salido de orbitra y estaba mordiendo mi labio inferior demasiado fuerte para mi gusto. —Vamos Bells, solo tiene que pasar siete minutos


Siete minutos en el paraiso.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama es solamente MIA! **

Summary:

Bella odia a Edward por su fachada de mujeriego, pero que pasaria si….. Porque siempre hay que escuchar del odio al amor hay un solo paso. "—¿¡Que tengo que hacer que! —dije al borde del colapso, mis ojos se habian salido de orbitra y estaba mordiendo mi labio inferior demasiado fuerte para mi gusto. —Vamos Bells, solo tiene que pasar siete minutos en el paraiso con Edward."

Bella Pov.

Bufe exasperada por decima vez en el día. ¿Les ha sucedido que aman mucho a alguien y de repente tiene unas tremendas ganas de matarle? Mi respuesta seria si total y completamente si, la duende que tenia por mejor amiga estaba apunto de hacer que mi cabeza explotara y no solo eso sino también ahorcarla para que callase y no solo ella sino a la rubia despampanante que tenia por otra mejor amiga, a pesar de no parecer serlo ahora ya que no dejaban de insistir que debía ir a esa fiesta que había programado Edward Cullen, mi enemigo.

—Vamos Bellie Bells, por favor di que si. —dijo Alice Brandon la duende que tengo por mejor amiga haciendo su típico puchero made in Alice.

—Si Bells será divertido. Di que si. —dijo Rosalie Hale mi otra mejor amiga, cuñada de Alice, haciendo puchero y animándome a ir.

—Ni loca iré, además no quiero verle la cara a Cullen en su propia casa y estoy segura que apenas lleguemos ustedes se irán y me abandonaran para irse a atragantarse en la boca de sus novios. —dije molesta, un tanto nerviosa sabia que si seguían así pronto me tendrían a sus pies como un esclavo dispuesto a seguir las ordenes de su amo estaba segura de que posiblemente ellas ya lo sabían. Y sus novios son Emmett Cullen (novio de Rose) Jasper Hale (novio de Alice.)

—Por favor di que si, di que si. —dijo Alice tomándome por los hombros y sacudiéndome frenéticamente.

—Por favor, solo di esta silaba si. —dijo Rose moviendo sus labios articulando un si, que creían que estaba en primer grado me sentía una niña de cinco años.

—No, no, y absolutamente no. —dije mientras negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza, ugh, odiaba ser tan fácil de convencer, ¿Por que el mundo y el destino están en mi contra y son tan crueles conmigo? ¿Qué he hecho?

-Dos horas antes de la fiesta-

Me odiaba había cedido, y ahora estaba con mis "malas" mejores amigas, suspire con amigas como estas para que quiero enemigas, pensé mientras una sonrisa burlona surcaba mi rostro.

—¿Qué pasa Bells? ¿Otra vez hablando sola? —comento Rose con una pizca de humor, mientras se maquillaba frente al espejo de Alice, ahora nos encontrábamos en su habitación vistiéndonos, todo eso y bla, bla, bla.

—No es nada de que preocuparse el hecho de que discuta con "conciencia" —dijo Alice remarcando con comillas en el aire, —no es nada preocupante, pero si raro. —dijo la duende que tengo por mejor amiga tratando de evitar reír a carcajadas a costa mía.

—Y me pregunto eso día a día porque aun sigo siendo su mejor amiga, además me están corrompiendo, —_si mal no recuerdo ya lo hicieron_, me anuncio una vocecita en mi cabeza. —y se hacen llamar mis mejores amigas. —dije dramáticamente mientras llevaba una mano a mi pecho.

—Aquí viene la dramática Swan de nuevo la reina del drama, atención a todos y todas. —dijo Rose al momento que ella y Alice rodaban los ojos.

—Que sensibles. —anuncie mientras metía mi cuerpo en el bello vestido morado que Alice me había pedido amablemente que lo usara, nótese el sarcasmo. Aunque me di una mirada en el espejo, _nada mal_ pensé para mis adentros. Un morado eléctrico de una sola manga y con cristales incrustados en el, luego me coloque los tacones de medio centímetro, plateados al igual que los cristales no me podría caer con estos, espero.

—Lo ves, Señorita-nada-me-queda-bien-estoy-en-contra-del-mundo- sabes que nunca me equivoco se te ve precioso. —dijo esbozando esa sonrisa triunfadora que me daban ganas de quitar a golpes, ¿agresiva no creen?

—Gracias Rose, Alice. —anuncie en un gruñido molesto que salió de mi garganta involuntariamente mientras ambas reían. Sigan riendo para cuando les diga a sus novios que aun duermen con peluches; Rose un osito de felpa (pronuncia el nombre de Emmett con frecuencia y se aferra con su vida a el) y Alice a bob esponja (también murmura el nombre de Jasper en sueños) Raras.

—No es nada Bells, cuando quieras. —dijeron ambas al unísono, con el mismo monologo de siempre.

-En la fiesta-

_Las matare mil veces y luego bailare encima de sus tumbas_, pensé molesta a lo lejos podía verlas riendo con sus bellos vestidos, Rose se encontraba infundada en un bello vestido rojo escarlata con brillos y tacones del mismo color, Alice se encontraba infundada en un lindo vestido verde eléctrico y tacones dorados mas altos que los míos. Y adivinen con quienes estaban con sus novios no me sorprendería que para este momento tengas sus lenguas en sus gargantas, tenia ganas de vomitar con ese pensamiento.

—Swan. —Anuncio cínicamente el gran imbécil de Edward, mientras tenía esa sonrisita socarrona que me molesta y hace mis piernas flaquear. ¿Cuándo empecé a llamarlo Edward? Es- conciencia, _sabes que me adoras_, me recrimino mi conciencia, si claro.

—¿Qué quieres Cullen? —espete sin tapujos mientras alzaba una ceja molesta, estaba en una fiesta enorme en su casa y se encontraba hablando conmigo vaya grata sorpresa.

-media hora después-

Me sentí genial, y porque me sentía así porque por culpa de mis mejores amigas ahora me encontraba borracha muy, pero MUY borracha. No sabía si era mi imaginación o ya estaba aluciando por completo viendo la sala dar vueltas y vueltas.

—Juguemos a siete minutos en el paraíso. —anuncio el tonto de Mike Newton esperaba no tener tan mala suerte de tener que besarme con el y Dios sabe que cosas mas, temblé de asco ni loca haría cualquier cosa con el.

—Si. —se escucho el coro de muchos incluyendo a las chicas y sus novios.

—Vamos Bells, será divertido. —comento Alice tomándome del brazo y posicionándome en medio de Rose y ella, y luego levante la vista para verle la cara a Edward Cullen enfrente de mi, juro que mataría a Alice cuando llegásemos a casa. Seria una muerte lenta y torturosa me divertiría con aquello, _Pero que crees que hará Jasper para saber que paso con su amor, _me anuncio mi conciencia bufe, escribiré una carta que diga que huyo con bob esponja.

¡NO, NO Y NO! Me había tocado la punta de la botella y enfrente de mi Edward Cullen sonreía con suficiencia, maldito bastardo lo matare.

—Vamos Bells, tienes que besarte con Edward Cullen en el armario. —dijo Alice empujando mi hombro cariñosamente. La mire molesta sabia que de mis oídos salía humo.

—¿¡Que tengo que hacer que! —dije al borde del colapso, mis ojos se habian salido de orbitra y estaba mordiendo mi labio inferior demasiado fuerte para mi gusto.

—Vamos Bells, solo tienes pasar siete minutos en el paraíso con Edward. —dijo Rose dándole menos importancia al tema, lo que ella no sabia es que Bella mas borracha no combinan de ninguna forma.

Y no se como pero termine entrando al dichoso armario en la casa de Edward Cullen con el mismísimo Edward Cullen y sentí mis piernas flaquear con los sentimientos a flor de piel me sentía igual que una mujer embarazada y sus bipolares cambios de humor, bufe mientras Edward cerraba la puerta detrás de el. ¿Y desde cuando deje de llamarle Cullen?

—¿Alguien puede matarme? —susurre tan bajo que dudo que me haya escuchado, error me había escuchado y se estaba burlando de mi enfrente mis narices, lo mataría.

—Bella yo…. —no lo deje terminar porque me abalance a besar sus labios para que callase.

¿Qué rayos he hecho? _Disfrutando_, anuncio mi conciencia. Lo ven Bella mas alcohol igual a desastre un TOTAL y TREMENDO DESASTRE. De repente sentí como correspondía a mi beso, sentía su confusión, y su sorpresa expresando en su rostro me aleje rápidamente. Sentí la adrenalina llenar mis venas, la cabeza me daba vueltas y aun no era capaz de admitir mi subidón de adrenalina.

—Edward lo lamento… —esta vez fue el que me callo, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y jalaba de su cabello y mientras el me tomaba de la cintura, mientras me estrellaba en contra la pared, sabia que el beso estaba subiendo de tono. Trate de alejarme de el pero mis intentos en vanos no sirvieron de nada.

—Sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo. —dijo mientras un gruñido gutural se escapaba de su garganta.

—Como tantas otras. —dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos y me separaba un poco de el.

—Bella tú no entiendes. —me dijo algo ¿dolido? Puff lo dudo mucho.

—Si entiendo que cuando tengas lo que quieres, me abandonaras y harás como que nunca nada paso. —le dije mientras evitaba que las lagrimas cayeran.

—Bella, yo —dijo dulcemente mientras tomaba mi barbilla para verlo de frente, odiaba que hiciera aquello sabia que pronto caería a sus pies, sus ojos verdes eran como una droga que me invitaba a ver mas. —jamás te haría daño siempre he querido llamar tu atención pero siempre me ignoras o me insultas. Tu me gustas, y mucho. —continuo mientras unía nuestros labios en un beso dulce.

—Pero no me gusta que juegues con todas las chicas como si fuesen un juguete para diversión propia. —dije mientras lo miraba y fruncía el seño, esto no podía pasar acaso era un sueño Edward Cullen me había dicho que le gustaba.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —dijo mientras sus ojos denotaban la confusión en la que se encontraba.

—Jessica, Lauren y Tanya, me dijeron que habías salido con casi todas las chicas del instituto. —dije con la voz temblorosa.

—Bella, ¿Por qué les creíste a ellas? —dijo viéndome con algo de dolor en sus ojos.

—Entonces me mintieron. —dije con un deje de voz por su culpa no me di cuenta de lo sexy y dulce que es Edward claro y yo como tonta les hice caso.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue nuestros labios chocar y hundirse en un beso fugaz…

-Al día siguiente-

Rayos, que jaqueca la que tengo, trate de levantar la cabeza para ver a todos lados, error todo empezó a dar vueltas, que dolor de cabeza tengo.

—Alice, Rose tengan por seguro que las voy a matar. —me dije a mi misma sentándome en mi cama masajeando mis sienes. Coloque mi cabeza entre mis piernas haber si el dolor disminuía. Mientras muchas imágenes de ayer se colaron en mi cabeza. Edward se me había declarado.

Tome mi celular cuando sentí el dolor disminuir poco a poco,

_Alice ven con Rose lo mas pronto posible, tengo que decirles algo MUY IMPORTANTE! _

_Atte: Bells_

10 minutos después y estaban tocando la puerta de mi casa que suerte que Charlie y Reneé habían salido de viaje y volverían el lunes por la tarde. Sabían que soy lo suficientemente madura para cuidar de mi misma. Pero al abrir la puerta no era quien yo creía, crei que era Alice pero no era….era EL.

—Bella, vine a dejar las cosas clara entre tú y yo. —dijo mientras se aproximaba y besaba mis labios Edward Cullen se encontraba en mi puerta.

—Te diste cuenta de que no valgo nada y este es el adiós, ¿verdad? —le dije con voz melancólica.

—No te ves a ti misma, ¿verdad? —dijo mientras tomaba mis manos y las besaba dulcemente. —Bella, me gustas mucho desde la primera vez que te vi, no quiero perder más tiempo, ¿quieres ser mi novia? —dijo viéndome a los ojos sus verdes ojos hipnóticos no me dejan pensar claramente, me acerque a besar sus labios y rodear su cuello con mis brazos, mientras el rodeaba mi cintura acercándome mas a el si es que eso era posible. _Gracias siete minutos en el paraíso y gracias botella, sobretodo por mucho que me cueste admitirlo gracias Rose y Alice_.

—Vaya, vaya Bella nunca pensé que tuvieras novio tan pronto…. —dijo la voz que menos quería oír.

_**Hola Chicas, este también es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes espero que os guste mucho, besos cuídense. Seguiré subiendo one-shots solo díganme de quienes lo quieren y necesito saber cuales son sus parejas favoritas de la saga quiero regalar fotos. Por cierto vieron que cambie mi nombre! xD! Por cierto, ¿les gusto el one-shot? ¿O lo a largo mas?**_

_**Besos, Cuidense.**_

_**Att: Nikki**_


End file.
